


Stone In A Rough Place

by Vylad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: Steven Stone is the son of Mr. Stone and the heir to the Devon Corporation, but he has his own hopes and dreams to get a partner pokémon of his own and collect rare minerals, rocks, gemstones and just explore. He does unfortunately have a few hiccups along the way. Especially when trying to find a strange white and gold pokémon's way home and also meet a strange boy who does want to help him, but doesnt know Hoenn quite as well as needed.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm super excited to be (reposting) this work and show you all this! I do hope you guys enjoy this fic!
> 
> This will be a combination of Headcanons, Anime, Manga, and the games, as usual, and Steven's Metagross will be the shiny!

Ever since my parents divorce I've been feeling so... hollow. My Mother didn't even try and fight for custody, split, or even visitations. She just let me stay with my father, I do love my father and would rather him, but it really showed how much she cared about me. It really hurt to think about how little she cared about me. Now I just sat here at school, barely taking anything in as I sat and tried to accept what happened.

Now this all happened a few months ago but the words and actions were all so fresh still. The tears. The begging. The hoping... the anger. I wish My Mother would atleast see me off for my journey but she wanted nothing to do with me, if she loved me wouldnt she of atleast tried to see me? Nothing. I was fourteen and I was only recently going to start my journey. My Father only had one rule though for when I start. I wasn't to get a first pokémon from anyone. I would befriend a wild pokémon and let them decide if they want to come with me. I understand why. I already liked to befriend pokémon anyway. No different deal. They just now would have the offer to come with me on my journey.

I really didn't think I was ready though. Not after the huge hit my mental health took... the only hard part is I dont know how to start recovering. I'm aware of my issue, but how do I fix it? That's the true hard part. My father has been giving me so much yet I feel like I can't return what he needs from me.

"Hey? Steven?" I heard a soft female voice say before I was tapped on the shoulder. I swung my head around to gaze into the eyes of my classmate, Roxanne. My breath hitched slightly, I really hope I wasn't doing anything weird.

"Yes?" I answered, tilting my head in confusion to her.

"We're all heading outside to study different grass-type pokémon. You should get a clipboard and join us outside." She smiled warmly before waving and going to the doorway. Waiting for me. How did I not notice them leaving? I frowned and slowly rose up to my feet. I grabbed my pen and pencil, spare paper, notebook, amd then made my way to the back of the class where we have our clipboards. I picked one up and then quickly returned to Roxanne, who patiently waited with a small smile. She led me outside to join the rest of the class to which they were all spread out.

Roxanne and I waved bye to each other before separating our ways and started looking for a grass type pokémom to study. The school always had pokémon out and about for these occasions, they were all captioned and trained very well so there wasnt ever a worry about something bad happening, except for the one time a Swellow decided to peck up my back, but that was my fault. I looked at it for too long or something.

I walked over to a very far away tree, still on the school's property and plopped right down. I gazed down at everything I had and sighed. Folding my arms on my knees and pressing my head against my arms. I raised my head and looked up to the sunny sky. Why couldnt it rain? Why couldn't this already worst day be even worst. Why did everyone get to be happy? He tried. Oh he tried... but he felt like he wasn't allowed to be happy. He could only think of everything missing and his smile would go away.

He should probably get this assignment done. Steven huffed and stood up slowly, wanting to hunt down a grass type pokémon before he heard a small mechanical buzz. Steven slowly turned around and there was a pokémon behind the bushes. It was white and gold, metal, held a circular head and had one big red eye. He looked behind him and slowly crept towards the pokémon.

Steven stopped and tilted his head at it, which it copied his movement. Steven chuckled slightly and got a little closer, holding out his hand.

Whatever it was didnt seem to view him as a threat. It moved closer until it's head touched his hand. Steven gates out slightly when he felt it's cold touch but didnt flinch back. He slowly settled down and put his notebook and clipboard aside which held his other possessions. "Hi there." He breathed out. "I'm Steven, what can I call you?"

"Belllllll...." The pokémon trailed off.

"Belle?" He questioned. "If you dont mind I'll call you Belle till I figure out what you are." Steven smiled kindly.

The strange creature seemed okay with that, so Steven carried on, removing his hand shakily from the pokémon's head. Afraid it might just turn and attack him.

Steven could finally take in the true beauty of where he was, which made him aware he actually has never been here in this part of the school property. It was greener than all the rest and the tree that he was formerly leaning against was a large willow tree, very elderly, he could tell as his eyes looked up from the bark. He looked back to the pokémon amd the scent hit him. It was so strong of just healthy lush wildlife. Like a forest when it's recently been rained on. The ground did also feel damp, possible dew, it was early.

"So, Belle." Steven began. "How are you?" He asked.

Another buzz. Steven tilted his head with a weak smile. "Am I supposed to know what that means?" He laughed. "Are you happy?"

The pokémon shook it's head and then it's body. Steven blinked slowly then asked. "Are you sad?"

The pokémon began to move it's body up and down obviously nodding it's head and letting out another buzz, much quieter and with a much more sad tone to it.

"Are you lost?" Steven tried. The pokémon tilted it's body in confusion and Steven frowned. This was hard for his kid-brain. "Are you hurt?" Another tilt.

"A strange man took me and so many other and then tried to leave the region." A voice spoke in Steven's head. The young kid immediately jumped up and began to panickally look around,, his eyes wide with terror. Belle immediately let out a whine. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Steven's eyes landed back on the white and gold pokémon and let out a soft, scared laugh. "You can talk." He breathed out.

Belle flew up and down, nodding in agreement. Steven smiled warmly. "That makes this easier." He laughed. "I thought pokémon needed a connection to talk to humans though?" He asked.

"Usually." Belle answered. "Kids are really easy to talk to than humans! Once we grow a bond with a human we can't talk to other ones though, we need a really strong bond to communicate with our minds though. It takes a lot of energy to communicate with someone we're not bonded too in any way."

"That's pretty cool, but don't use up too much of your energy." Steven smiled, pushing his steel-blue hair back a little out of eyes. "So, you were taken away with many others?" He asked. "Sounds like a smuggling attempt." He added under his breath.

"Smug-smug... what?" Belle looked very confused. Even though it's face bore one eye it was very expressonate.

"Oh. Smuggling. It's a really bad thing." Steven explained.

Belle looked down at the ground and slowly floated down. "Does that mean I'll never see those other ones?"

"It's unlikely. I'm really sorry." Steven apologized, extending his hand and slowly rubbing the pokémon. "If you want I can try and find your family after school!" Steven added with a forced smile. His family might be broken but he could try and reunite one family.

Belle perked up at that and buzzed in happiness. "That would be amazing if you could!" It chirped. "I'd get to go home!"

Steven smile widened and he said. "I'm happy to help you!" He paused for a bit then looked at his pushed aside work. He looked back to the main group and spotted the teacher holding up an oddish. Steven frowned and looked back down at his work.

Belle followed his gaze and buzzed in confusion with a small whine.

"We're doing projects." Steven explained. "And I just realized I'm quite behind in mine now. We're studying grass type pokémon."

Belle flew around Steven then nudged his work towards him then flew around him again.

Steven looked about before down at his work. "Mind if I do my project on you? I know you're not a grass type..." He trailed off. "But you're so interesting, plus not like I'm gonna find one anyway."

Belle chirped in happiness and agreement and flew around Steven. Steven smiled warmly and picked up his clipboard and caught his pen which almost slid off the clipboard. Steven began to sketch out what Belle looked like. The pokémon occasionally flew over to look at his work and moved his pen to different spots to help his sketch. "Thank you!" Steven smiled. The pen's ink was a dark purple and the pen itself was smooth to hold. Steven wasnt the best artist but he did try, and with Belle's help he managed to do a pretty okay job. He grinned as he stared at it before flipping it around to show Belle.

"Look what we made!" He said happily. "Do you like it? I do!"

Belle chirped in happiness before spinning about in the air before flying towards Steven.

"You know, for a pokémon with a bad experience with a person you seem to not mind me." Steven pointed out.

Belle tilted it's body and buzzed slightly. "Is it because I'm a kid?" Steven asked. Belle nodded slowly.

Belle did say kids were easy to communicate with, maybe it wouldnt be fond of adults. No matter, Steven was happy Belle didnt take almost being smuggled too badly, a pokémon scared of people isnt never a good thing. No one should be scared of pokémon, like pokémon shouldnt be scared of us. Neither of us should be bad. We're all living.

Steven did take note that Belle stopped talking but he didn't mind, Belle needed to save it's strength. Sure it was easier to talk that way, but Belle maybe didn't like to talk. "Okay, Belle." Steven hummed. "You're a psychic type, right?"

Belle nodded and then floated under Steven's arm and rolled in the air.

"You're two types?" Steven asked. The little pokémon nodded and Steven frowned.

"You're not ground... maybe... flying?" The pokémon shook it's head and floated out from under Steven's arm. "Not Fairy..." He frowned. "Not Dragon..." What types were there again? "Fairy, Ground, Rock, Flying, Dragon, Grass, Water, Fire, Poison, Dark, Electric..." He trailed off trying to remember, his eyes narrowing. "Steel!" He added with a huge smiled. "You're a Steel and Psychic type!" Belle buzzed in approval and floated in a circle. It seemed to do that a lot when it was happy.

Steven quickly wrote that down, frowning while trying to write psychic. When he finally got it all down he stared at it before shrugging. "I probably spelt that wrong." He laughed. He went down and asked. "What moves do you have?"

Belle quickly demonstrated it's move and went straight for a plant, snapping it right in half. Steven clapped his hands and then said. "Don't hurt yourself, okay?" Belle buzzed in agreement and floated down to settle next to Steven.

"Take... Take... Take-Down." Steven finaly got out. "There is so much to learn." He grinned. "You're an amazing helping buddy." Steven added to Belle, patting it's body as it watched his write. For a kid he has pretty neat writing.

"Okay. Next thing... uh... colour. You're white and gold." He smiled. "I know that." He wrote it down and then spoke out. "Write a small para-graph of how you found this pokémon. Was it scared? Lonely? Happy?"

Steven looked at Belle and frowned. "Hmm... you were... con- con- confused, right?" Belle chirped in agreement and Steven wrote that down. "You were sad." He added, his smile vanishing. "And lonely." He looked down at Belle once more and asked. "Were you scared?"

Belle let out a small buzz of disagreement. Steven nodded slowly and wrote down all he gathered. "You were happy to see me though, right?"

Belle chirped in happiness and Steven smiled. "I was happy to find you too, and I will work hard to find your home. I promise." Belle chirped in happiness once again and Steven finished his report. "Perfect! And only a few spelling mistakes! We make a great team!" He added, petting Bell.

Steven stood up slowly and said. "I'm going to go to that adult and hand in this report, okay? Do you wanna come with me?" Belle stared at the big human and let out a small whine before looking back at the kid. Bell nodded slowly and Steven smiled warmly. "I'm so happy to hear that!" He grinned. "C'mon, Bell, and dont worry about going too close. You dont have to get any closer then you're comfortable with." Belle seemed happy with that clarification. He was such a cute and kind kid. Belle looked forward to travelling with him.

Steven skipped his way over to the teacher who looked to him with a smile. "Hello, Steven." He greeted. "How's your assignment going, I know you've going through a lot right now so I had Roxanne work with you. Did she help you?"

Steven tilted his head. "Erm. Yes. She helped me very much." She barely helped him at all. She didn't even tell him what questions were needing answers. "I'm here to hand in my assignment." He added handing the clipboard over to the teacher, Belle hiding behind Steven as to not be seen.

The teacher took the clipboard and smiled, holding it carefully. "Thank you, Steven, I have a few other kids done and they're with the Mrs. Leona if you'd like to join them in the class, or you can spend time outside some more, he choice is yours."

"Thank you." Steven smiled. "I'll make my decision in a little bit." With that he bid the teacher farewell and turned around, gently grabbing Belle and unzipping his sweater and slightly putting it under his sweater as he made his way back to where he found Bell. The grass not quite as wet as it used to be.

Belle immediately floated out from under his sweater and buzzed slightly before spinning in a circle. Steven apologized quietly and sat back down on the grass. "I suddenly felt worried about you since I didnt quite wanted you to be seen by him. I'm really sorry."

Belle seemed to accept the apology and Steven carried on. "Would you mind being in my backpack for a bit? I have to get you out of school property to help you find your home. I dont even know how you got in here."

Belle looked up and then back at Steven, those eyes. Those soft trusting eyes. Belle looked to the ground and then up at Steven again. It buzzed in agreement and flew in a circle. "You wanna leave on your own?" Steven asked.

Belle shook it's body and circled Steven and chirped.

"You wanna come with me?" Steven smiled. The pokémon chirped once more and flew in a circle.

Steven smiled and said. "Perfect." He took off his sweater and said. "In you get." Belle floated within after a few moments of hesitation and Steven wrapped the pokémon up and grabbed all his supplies. He began to walk towards the classroom but not before waving at his teacher to let him know he was going inside. Steven entered the building and went over to his desk, pulling his bag out and unzipping it. Steven usually had nothing in his backpack spare for a few notebooks and textbooks so Belle should at the very least fit. Belle wasnt that big.

Steven put his sweater in as gently as he could and when Belle floated out of the sweater he crammed it in there and slightly pushed Belle down so it stayed out of sight. Belle took the hint and landed down on the sweater and began to relax. To slip into a slumber, while Steven zipped his bag about three quarters the way and placed it back on the ground gently. Before pulling his notebook close to him and flipping through the pages. Steven blinked slowly and stopped at a blank page and grabbed his pencil. That stone he saw a few months ago... it was still burned into his mind. It caught his attention in a small and now he couldnt make it leave. 

Steven began to sketch out the stone that was in his mind. He couldnt forget the cool design inside it either. It was like a DNA strand. Next to impossible to forget. It was so unique. It was stuck inside a bunch of amber though so he had to give it to his Dad. His Dad promised Steven would get the stone back but Steven was skeptical. It wouldnt be the first time someone stole Steven's rock and replaced it was something looking similar when they removed the amber.

Steven was just happy, and incredibly lucky his Dad let him have his collection of rocks, his Mother found it stupid and ridiculous. She said there were rocks everywhere and that he could see rocks everywhere so why should he keep rocks when he could just go outside? His Mother could never control his dreams though. He's going to be a miner finding all sorts of rare minerals, stones. He'll find fossils. He'll be a supplier for his Dad's company! It'll be amazing. She'll see. Steven would prove her wrong. He had too...

He could, no, will be successful in whatever career he takes and she will see that. Even if he has to teach her the hard way, he will, his Mother cant control his life. Him being her kid or not. She will never control what he does. He doesnt want to be a Pokémon Professor, we maybe he does, but he doesnt want to be a scientist until he takes over his Dad's company. He wants to find rocks, and be a good partner to his future partner pokémon... whoever that might be.

Maybe he won't find a pokémon that shares his love of rocks. His heart could be heard starting to crack before his gaze hardened. No. He will. He promises himself that, but first steps first, he has Belle to take home. Then he can deal with his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steven was finally free from school the first thing he did was rush outside and run off far from the school and open his bag to let Belle out. The pokémon didn't seemed stressed or anything, just slowly floated out and examined it's surroundings. "Do you know where your home might be?" Steven asked.

The pokémon stared at the ocean and slowly floated towards the direction of the water, Steven following closely behind. "Do you live near water?" Steven asked. "There's a lot of that in Hoenn." He added.

Belle buzzed sadly and nodded. Steven looked at the pokémon, ignoring all the gazes all the strangers were giving them. "Was it a large body of water like this?" Steven pryed, trying to get as many answers as possible out from the pokémon as he can. "Or smaller?" He tried again.

Belle looked to Steven when he asked about it being smaller. It chirped and spun around in the air, stopping after one sharp turn and looking at Steven warmly.

Steven smiled and said. "Alright, let's start looking!" He grinned before heading towards the Rustboro tunnel. Truth be told, Steven wasnt allowed far without a pokémon, so he didnt even know half the routes names, so he was looking forward to learning. However, he also didnt know where the heck he could find small bodies of water. He knew a few towns had ponds, and there was always some sitting water outside of Rustboro, but he feels like Belle could of fond the water no problem there. Plus it obviously has never seen Rustboro. "So. We'll try Route 116, go into Rustboro Tunnel and..." Steven trailed off and frowned. He crossed his arms and said. "Maybe we should travel back to Littleroot Town first. The P-Professor should be able to help." Steven looked at Belle and smiled apologetically. He began to pace back and forth. "But we'd have to pass through the forest, and I dont have any pokémon with me, and I dont know if you'd be able to battle so many things on your own." Steven bit his bottom lip. "Or..."

Steven slammed his foot on the ground little and groaned in frustration.

Belle floated nearby, watching the human in concern. He really seemed... stressed?

Steven looked up at the sky and then to Belle. "Sorry." He sighed. "I'm just.. I've never really been outside of Rustboro. I'm sure we'll find your home though. We'll go to Littleroot Town. The Professor will be able to help point us in the right direction."

Belle looked to Steven, it's expression unreadable before it nodded and Steven began to walk towards Route 104. Belle followed after Steven while he began to talk to the little silver pokémon. "I think we should be okay. The professor is really nice and he'd love for nothing more than for you to get back home. I'll take good care of you, if you get hurt I'll heal you up or take you to Nurse Joy, she is really nice. I'm sure you'll like her."

Belle looked to Steven and buzzed slightly as the boy talked. It was kinda nice. Like the boy know Belle couldnt really respond but he knew it could hear him and it was very sweet. Belle appreciated it. As the two quietly passed through Route 104 they heard a shout.

"Hey!" Steven and Belle looked both about before they caught the gaze of a kid not much older than Steven. "Battle me!" The kid shouted at Steven.

Steven and Belle looked at each other puzzled then looked to the kid. He had brown eyes and wore a plaid shirt, he also had black hair. Steven took a step back and laughed awkwardly before saying. "Sorry, I dont have a pokémon to battle you with. Belle and I are just travelling together for a short time. I'm taking it to see the Professor."

The kid rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You should just battle me. You don't have to lie. That's just pathetic, you know."

Steven frowned and stood in front of Belle. "Seriously. I don't have a pokémon. You shouldnt force people into battles if they don't want too. I have nothing to fight you with, so just leave it."

The kid scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize I was challenging a coward. Afraid for you baby to get hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone. Steven's hands turned into fists and his eyes glowered with anger and he took in a deep breath to calm himself. 

Steven opened his jaws to make a comeback but someone else got to it first. "Hey! Leave him alone! If that pokémon isnt his, it isnt him, I find it quite rude you're not taking a hint and walking away."

The three of them turned to look at the new arrival and they say a boy maybe a year or two older than Steven standing with his hands on his hips. He had turquoise hair and was wearing a slightly oversized hat and white and blue clothing.

Steven quickly grabbed Belle out of the air and held it close to him and slowly backed away when the newcomer began to walk towards him and the mean kid.

Belle struggled at first but finally gave in and let Steven hold him. Belle was, afterall stuck in his backpack for quite a good time.

"Pft. Whatever. He would of lost anyway." The kid sneered at Steven. Steven narrowed his eyes slightly but bit his tounge. No point in arguing back.

"Pft. Doubt it." The kid with the hat laughed coldly. "You would loose so easily it would of been laughable."

The kid grunted in disapproval but didnt say anything. "Fine. I'll leave the rat alone, but just know, kid. I will battle you one day. You can bet on it." With that the kid turned and stalked over to the long grass to join up with a group of kids.

The older teen then turned to look at Steven. He noticed the fear immediately and said in a kind voice. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. You shouldnt get spooked by one idiot. Don't stress."

Steven let his grip on Belle go who flew up and hid behind Steven. "W-who are you?" Steven stammered out, his breath hitched slightly.

The teen smiled and bowed slightly. "I'm Wallace. Who are you?"

"S-Steven." Steven answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Steven!" Wallace grinned. "Where you heading."

Steven looked to Belle. He was still skeptical of Wallace but he did just hell him. "To see the Professor." He answered just as quietly.

Wallace didn't seem to mind the quiet tone. "What me to take you there? I was just heading there myself! Plus wouldnt want you to get into another problem like that. Petalburg Woods is crawling with trainers."

"Petalburg Woods?" Steven repeated. "Is that what the forest is called?" He asked.

Wallace tilted his head. "Uh. Yeah? This is common knowledge is it not?" Wallace asked. "Where I'm from we barely know what a forest is, you must live pretty close by, don't you?"

"Rustboro." Steven answered. "I've never been farther than Route 116 and 104 though. I dont tend to stray far." Belle buzzed slightly and Walalce looked thoughtful.

"Well I'm not any better in that sense. I'm from Sootopolis City!" He grinned. "I'm pretty new to this area but I wanted to try out for gym badges and maybe some contests. I'll help you out though! It's safer to travel with someone who had a pokémon." He added.

Steven frowned and looked to Belle. It seemed to buzz in agreement and then looked to where the mean kid went off too.

Steven sighed, defeated. "Okay, Wallace." He answered. "I appreciate the help, but it really shouldn't be long." He smiled. "I'm sure Professor Redwood and Birch will know where this guy came from and then I'll be on my way."

Wallace didnt seem to take badly to that and just smiled. "Sounds good to me, Steven!"

"Don't you think this is sudden?" Steven asked before they could start moving.

Wallace looked to Steven and shrugged. "Neither of us know what we're doing and only one of us have a pokémon and we're both familiar in different parts of Hoenn. Who says how far you'll have to go for your little buddy, Stevie. Just accept the help. I know you might not want too, but really. It isnt a big deal. You and I get a friend in return for this!" He added with a huge smile.

Steven frowned at the nickname but didn't bother correcting Wallace. "I guess you're right." He sighed. Steven looked to Belle and then nodded slowly. "Alright. Let's do this." He smiled.

Wallace grinned and said. "That's the way to go!" He hopped a little, which made Steven smile and laugh a little at that. "You have a nice smile." Wallace complimented.

Steven blushed slightly and stammered out a thanks before they all began their way through route 104. The two walked across the bridge silently and Steven took in the sights of the forests around them before a loud ringing could be heard.

It made all three of them jump before Steven recognized the sound. He pulled out a flip phone and sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." He grinned apologetically. Wallace waved his hand to show he didn't mind and Steven answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Steven!" It was his Dad.

"Oh, hey, Dad, what's up?" Steven asked as he continued to walk along the bridge.

"Just wondering where you were, that's all." His Dad said casually. "Kennedy told me you left Rustboro with a pokémon, which is a little strange for you since you dont like to leave the city."

"Oh, Belle? It's lost. I'm taking it to see the Professor to see if they know where it might of came from." Steven answered. "Sorry I didnt tell you." He added. "I figured it be quick."

He could hear his Dad sigh on the other end of the line and said. "Okay, Steven. Just please return home before you set off on any big adventure to get Belle home. I'd atleast like to see you off and get you prepared."

"Y-You're not mad?" Steven choked out, a bit confused.

"Don't forget to work on your stutter." Mr. Stone reminded his son kindly. "And no, I'm not mad. I'm more shocked that you had the confidence to leave. You're fourteen now Steven and ever since Mum you've hardly done much. It actually makes me happy to hear that you're starting on your way. I trust you, Son. I just atleast want you to come home after and give me the occasional call. I always knew you would leave the nest. It was just a matter of when."

Steven smiled warmly as that. "Thank you, Dad. I appreciate that. I'll come home after I speak to the Professors, I promise, and I'll give you some calls along the way."

"Good, I love you, Steven. Take care out there."

"I love you too, Dad, bye."

"Bye!" With that Steven and Joseph hung up on each other and Steven looked to Wallace before laughing uncomfortably. "S-Sorry. It was just my Dad." He apologized.

"All good!" Wallace grinned. "It's nice to see a parent care about their kids. Juan will always chat my ear off at pokémon centers. I know how it's like."

Steven and Wallace both fell into a comfortable silence, Belle floating on Steven's right side, away from Wallace. It appreciated that Wallace stood up for Steven and it, but still didn't quite trust him.

"So, Stevie." Wallace began. Steven still didn't quite have the heart to correct him. "How'd you meet, Belle? Is what you call it?"

"Yes, Belle." Steven answered. "And I met it at school today. I had to do an assignment and I kinda just found it in the grass. It was pretty friendly." He added. "Belle was also lost so I wanted to help it find it's way home. And the first step is to probably find out where we can find these type of pokémon." He added.

Wallace smiled. "That's really nice of you. I'm sure Belle really appreciates it, right, Belle?"

A little buzz from Belle made Wallace's smile widened. "So, you don't mind me asking why you dont have a pokémon yet? You seem to be old enough." He added.

Steven looked to Wallace then sighed. "I have a pokéball for a partner but not one yet. My Dad wanted me to befriend a pokémon and have them come along with me naturally." Steven explained. "I don't have a problem with it, in fact, I always thought that's the way it should be, but ever since receiving the pokéball, I've never once had the courage to ask any of my friends if they wanted to come with me, so I don't. They seem happy in the wild so I'm happy they're happy. I'll only take a partner for certain if I know they're happy being with me." Steven finished, he didnt look at Wallace after he finished.

"That's very noble." Wallace answered. "You have the right mindset and honestly. With your patience and natural bond building I wouldnt be surprised if you rose up to be a champion."

"A champion?" Steven repeated. "What's that?"

Wallace looked at the kid in shock but answered the question with no problem. "The top of the top. The strongest of the strongest. It's a dream for almost every pokémon trainer. Others want to be pokémon coordinators, and some are happy just being gym leaders. You dont have much knowledge on the leagues, huh?"

Steven looked to Belle then to Wallace. "Not really. Most my time now I'm kinda learning nothing but business. My father wants me to take on being a Pokémon Trainer, he thinks I have what it takes. But I'm so worried about running the business." Steven sighed. "Not like it matters. You're still kinda a stranger. I shouldn't be telling my problems to you." Steven looked down on his hands as they continued down the long route, soon emerging from a small bundle of trees and continuing on the path.

"You don't have any friends to express your worries to?" Wallace asked, a tad shocked.

"Not really." He admitted. "I've always kinda been a loner."

Wallace place a gentle hand on Steven's shoulder and said. "I don't know much of your personal life, Steven, but know. If your Dad isnt worried about you running the business, you shouldn't either. Both mr and your Dad think you have what it takes to be a champion and who's to say you can't do both? You just have to put in the effort. Remember you have to do things that make you happy too. Your Dad probably does the same, so why shouldn't you?"

Steven looked at Wallace and frowned a little. "But what if I waste a good part of my life on something I can't do? I don't even have a pokémon."

"You want to build a bond naturally and your Dad wants that too. If anything I think you're ahead of most trainers. We can be amazing trainers together. We're friends afterall."

Steven smiled and said. "Heh. You're right. We'll push each other to be stronger." He looked over to the sandy beach and lapping water as he spoke, then looked to the lone house the stood tall.

"I wouldnt have it any other way." Wallace smiled. "No matter what we face, Stevie. We'll face it together. One day the legendary pokémon will quiver before us!"

Steven frowned. "Wait. What?" He asked. "L-Legendary pokémon?"

"Wow you really are sheltered." Wallace laughed. "Yeah. In Sootopolis we learn all about Kyogre and her powerful rein on the world and how she was battling against the other legendary Groudon for power and dominance over the world." Wallace said. "But there was a third pokémon who put a stop to their battle and sent them into a deep slumber. They are to not be reawaken. The legends say that Kyogre rests deep in the ocean and in a ancient cave not many people can reach due to the pressure while Groudon rests in the volcano that stands strong as apart of Hoenn." Wallace's eyes lit up slightly as he retold the story, but not as much as Steven's as he heard the story. Kyogre and Groudon. He'd have to study them.

"And the third?" Steven asked, curiousity prickling at him.

"No one knows where Rayquaza sleeps. We just know she's awaiting the day the two fight again to put a stop to it." Wallace answered.

Steven frowned and looked to the volcano that was barely visible. "Why?" He asked.

That was a question Wallace didn't expect. "Erm. I don't know why." He answered stopping next to Steven and staring at the volcano as well. "Maybe Kyogre and Groudon brought upon chaos so badly that Rayquaza just wanted peace to be restored?"

"Or maybe there's more to the story we havent been told." Steven said thoughtfully. He crossed his arms slightly and looked to Wallace. "Thank you for sharing this legend with me. I greatly appreciate it."

"Of course! Anything for a friend! Now let's continue on this journey. We don't want to run out of daylight."

Belle buzzed in agreement and pushed Steven slightly to make him walk again, which he did with a slight chuckle. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint."

Wallace watched the two interact with a knowing smile. Something told him that Belle wouldnt be going home even if they found it.

Wallace and Steven soon reached the edge of the woods, which Steven was nervous for. "Just gotta go through here... twice." He said to himself. "We got this." He looked up to the sky and sighed. "Hopefully."

Wallace watched Steven quietly but he didn't interrupt him. It was cute. Seeing his way of preparing himself. "We'll be fine." Wallace tried to reassure Steven. "Breath, Stevie."

Steven looked to Wallace and tried to take in a deep breath but it was more shallow. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm a lot more n-n-nervous to face the forest then I originally thought I would be."

"That's why I'm here!" Wallace reassured Steven with a slight wave of the hand. "If you want you can talk to your Dad while we go through it. To keep your nerves down. I know you're going a lot farther then you're used to so maybe talking to him will help."

"I-I dont want to be rude." Steven whined out. Belle let out a huffing noise and looked to Wallace and then nudged Steven. Wallace frowned, it amazed him how Steven seem to know exactly what Belle wanted. "I guess you're right. He wouldn't be suggesting it if he found I rude." Steven said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you dont mind?" Steven asked. "I really d-dont want to make you un-un-uncomfortable." 

"Steven, trust me." Wallace smiled. "I really encourage you to do it. You obviously need to talk to someone close to you, I promise I won't mind."

"Thank you, I'll only do it if I get too s-stressed though." Steven smiled warmly. Wallace, Steven, and Belle entered the woods without another word.

Almost as soon as they entered the forest Steven had his arms looped tightly around Wallace's. It kinda concerned the fifteen year old. "Hey, you okay?" He asked? Wallace wasnt the only one who was concerned since Belle buzzed out sadly and floated as close to Steven as it could.

"Y-yeah." Steven gulped. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Stopping before the got far, making Wallace stop too.

"Why are you so nervous?" Wallace asked. "Petalburg Woods isnt that scary. The trainers should leave you alone hopefully unless they're all jerks too." Wallace raised his voice as he finished his sentence, making sure atleast one trainer heard him.

"I... I don't know." Steven admitted, loosening his grip slightly. "I never had an issue with pokémon or people before."

Wallace blinked slowly and asked. "Are you paranoid someone's gonna try and a fight you and Belle again?" He asked. "Because I won't let that happen if that's the case, and Belle looks to be tough. I'm sure it can handle itself in a fight."

Steven frowned and tried to take his memories from any issue he might of had. Nothing. Maybe a repressed memory? Or paranoia?

"You're probably right." Steven sighed. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "There's just a lot of people here... and knowing we have to go through this twice and... I just don't know."

"Sounds like that jerk really gave you a scare." Wallace said in a smooth voice. "Don't worry, Stevie. Not everyone is mean like him. Just tell them you're not a trainer and walk away."

"What if that doesnt work?" Steven asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"I'll yell at them." He winked to Steven who smiled and slowly released Wallace's arm. "You got this!" Wallace reassured. "Now come on! We're already in here so we got this! Show Belle you're not scared. Don't forget, we're trying to help Belle. Sometimes meaning we'll have to go through conditions worst than this."

"We're?" Steven repeated. "You're... gonna help me until I do find it's home?"

Wallace rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course! You're my friend! Now the quicker we get through the woods the better you'll feel. Trust me."

Steven scanned the woods with the dappling light shining through the leaves and smiled at the soft sight before him. "You're right. Let's do this!" He grinned.


End file.
